Story: For Gyxor!
This story is about the liberation of Gyxor performed by the Tikhio. This causes the Astins and Yhangs to be able to return Extra information Species *Tikhio *Astin *Yhang *Ad Mortem Cell Protagonists *Magis Anima *Xargh Antagonists *Voice of the Rift Prologue: Magis Anima "Magis Anima's audio log #1942801." My name is Magis Anima, I am a Tikhio explorer active in Viperius. After I had met a nice individual in a strange bright white armour who called himself Threavon I had been given much information about Viperius. Species, maps and information, when he left he told me to avoid several places. He mentioned 3 galaxies I should evade and said that the Thermus Galaxy was the least dangerous, my curiosity was tingling again so I just had to check it out. Once there I immediatly noticed something odd, wrecked space stations covered in an organical mass. When I left my ship to investigate the mass seemed to be attacking me as it was attempting to envelope me. I burned it off of my body and returned to my ship opening fire at the space stations. This seemed to alert a nearby ship that left an asteroid belt and began it's attack on us. It did not take us much trouble to destroy it as it had already sustained considerable damage from an unknown event. The interior of the ship was covered in the same organical mass. Right before we destroyed it we intercepted a message sent from the ship was was headed towards the planet known as Gyxor. We returned to Kurto and alerted the Server of this hostile threat and after data mining the received information we had discovered that this planet was taken from the Astin and Yhang by force. The Server saw a chance for new diplomatic relationships and ordered the reinstatement of Xargh to liberate the planet. "End of audio log #1942801, send a copy to the Server." Chapter 1: Bringing light to the Darkness "Xargh!" "..." "Xargh! You are reinstated and released, you can hear us so don't play dumb!" "I am but a pawn to the Server, you only release me when you have need of me. Isolation creates insanity and that is a punishment for an individual such as me. I am a weapon, a tool of destruction created to keep our worlds safe from extraterrestrial threats, and so I will. Point me a target and I will attack, give me an order and I will obey, give me an enemy and I will crush it!" "We know, we are your creators. We have a task for you which we cannot entrust to other Generals. It concerns a planet named Gyxor, it was captured by the Ad Mortem Cell in '944. I want you to liberate it so we can use it as a gift for their respective owners, the Astins and Yhangs." "Consider it done..." "We expect you to succeed, your hatred towards organics finally proves valuable for once." "I will take my leave now, is my construct prepared?" "Yes, it was readied 2 hours, 17 minutes and 47.63 seconds ago." ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Xargh left the Server and transfered itself to it's body. Once his sensors were active he detected troops around him. He was inside a space station orbiting Kurto. "Men, I have returned..." He said towards his men. "Good to see you again Sir." A Shadow System soldier said, he led Xargh towards his ship and informed him of his available troops. "12.000 ships and 180.000 troops, the Server is really willing to capture that rock." Xargh said as he entered his ship, his crew heated up the engines and the ship left the hangar. When his ship had joined up with the rest of the armada they made their way towards Thermus. Ship after ship disappeared after it used it's LS engines. "Have we made any contact with the original owners of Gyxor yet?" Xargh asked to an officer through his comm channel. "Not yet, due to the sensitivity of this operation we did not communicate with the exploration team that found Gyxor, it is possible that they have made contact already but only time will tell us." He received as a reply. The trip progressed slowly for them due to their hypothetical ability to think at LS, after some hours they had eventually reached their destination. When they dropped out of LS they saw 2 small fleets, their exploration team of 12 vessels and an Astin/Yhang fleet of 38 ships. Xargh couldn't resist but to laugh for a moment at how fast he could destroy their ships. "Sir, comms are open." A crewmember informed Xargh. "This is General Xargh of the Tikhio, we have arrived to liberate the planet for you." Xargh said through comm channels. The Astin behind the monitor had a confused look, touched some controls on his console and began to talk. "Are you able to understand me now?" He asked. "Clearly." Xargh replied. "I will pass you on to Admiral Rasz-Idhoor'qiyux." The Astin said before the screen changed and showed an Astin Admiral. "I am Admiral Rasz-Idhoor'qiyux, I am instructed with giving you tactical information of Gyxor's surface. I've read your file, I know you don't like organics so I'll try not to get in your way that much. But right here we're equals!" Rasz explained trying to make himself clear. Xargh gave him a disgusting look making clear that he'll consider it. The 2 fleets wetn ahead and led the way to Gyxor and halted at Pater the gas giant. "We'll stay here and monitor everything." Rasz said as the Tikhio Armada made its way to Gyxor. The atmosphere had been changed, smoke had filled it due to the mass destruction weapons utilised by the Astins during the Birth, a nuclear winter had enveloped Gyxor and litle to no light made it to the surface. "There it is men, our home. Or what it used to be..." Rasz said through the comm channels for his men. The Armada began entering the atmosphere and packed together accelerating to a higher speed and pulled the dust with them due to the friction, a hole appeared in the dust revealing the surface, a mixture betwwen brown and ornage was all we could see, the organic mass. Light from Mater was pouring in as the hole became bigger and bigger. Chapter 2: Hard Landing "All units, you are cleared to land and to engage all hostiles you spot, no exceptions! Once we've secured a safe landing spot I'll inform ya'll of our next move!" Xargh said as he looked outside his ship, squadrons who had reached the surface already engaged the Ad Mortem Cell who curiously came to check on all the fuzz. "Zela-Squadron here, we're encountering some resistance but nothing major. They don't seem to be expecting us, we shouldn't underestimate them when they've regrouped." An early landing party reported. Fighters were released to take care of the Gargoyles and Pterylls who roam the skies, once on the ground Walkers were deployed to take care of all hostile heavy units and after a while 68% of all troops had landed on the surface. "This is Netraan-Wing, please be warned that we're detecting a big enemy concentration headed towards you from the east and the south. They have large groups of Gargoyles forcing us to draw back, returning to Point-Aldrikh." Sounded over the comm channels as soon as the enemy's resistance became fiercer. Lightning had struck from the sky hitting one of Netraan-Wing's fighters causing it to crash. Soon rain came pouring from the sky and began to flood the barely visible streets as the hole closed itself. "Ras...re w...cki...ferenc..." Someone tried to say to Xargh trough the comm channels, most likeyl Admiral Rasz. Reports were coming in of enemies attacking the perimeter, some succesful and others countered. Tikhio forces had put up artillery units and used those to attack the enemy forces headed towards the city. AA bateries were stationed along the perimeter to take down enemy air forces and support the Fighters enabling them to bomb their enemy. The defence was going well and soon the city would be completaly theirs. "Remeber this day! When we once more prove that organic life is weak and we are superior to life! Remember this day, for we will be victorious!" Xargh shouted through his comm channel inspiring his troops to do their best. The enemy kept attacking without any succes but did not seem to stop or change tactics. Suddenly it boomed all over the channels, Berserker, Berserker, a Berserker with an abnormal size, one never seen before, came slowly walking towards the city. It roared causing what was left of windows in the city to break. All Artillery units concentrated their fire on this montrosity in the hope of taking it down before it reaches the city's edges. Shell after shell exploded on it's tough skin without even harming it and troops soon began to abandon their battle stations in fear of being crushed by it. It roared a second time inflicting even more fear into the Tikhio's minds, then a shell had hit it's head causing it to falter a bit, for the second time it roared, but this time it was because of pain. "All units, concentrate your fire on the head! Do not abandon your stations!" Xargh demanded, he ordered the Shadow Systems to aid in the fight against the giant abomination. Fighters were having a hard time after the nearby AA-bateries were abandoned by it's operators and tried to shoot everything they had at the monster's face. "Its still not showing any signs of weakening! Retreat!" An officer near the monster's foot yelled at his men, Xargh heard this and was about to yell at his troops to keep on fighting but noticed it was really coming too close. "I won't allow that thing to ruin my day! Gimme that!" He yelled as he took one of his men's Plasma Charger and fired it at the monster. After some hits he noticed parts falling off of the monster's skin and ordered all of his ships to open fire from orbit. The rockets came flying out of the sky as if they were meteors and crashed deep into the monster's face making it even more dotted with craters than Swiss cheese and eventually ripped apart the whole head as the warheads detonated. Organic chunks fell from the sky as the beast itself came crashing down unto the city. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Near the planet Pater... "We've restored contact Sir!" An Astin communicator reported to Admiral Rasz who immediatly hailed General Xargh. "What has happened?" The Admiral wanted to know. "Nothing seriously, we were almost overrun by some kind of giant montrosity. Big claws, many sharp teeth an-" Xargh tried to say before he was being interrupted by Admiral Rasz. "A Berserker?" He asked. "Something way bigger, about 3 to 5 times. It proved to be difficult to kill as we had to fire everything we had towards it's face." Xargh corrected, he proposed the name Rogue Berserker as it also killed many Ad Mortem Cell forces with it's big feet. "And when did the comms return?" Rasz asked. "About the time we killed it, that means that big meatbag can disrupt radiosignals..." Xargh replied with a sigh at the end. "Hmm...I'll warn the Prime Minister of our current victory, good job and thank you for doing this." Admiral Rasz said before closing the communications. "I'm not doing this for you organic..." Xargh said despite being aware that the Admiral couldn't hear it anymore. Chapter 3: Playing with fire The Ad Mortem Cell had ceased their attack on the city and silence had returned upon the surface. Rain still poured from the sky but the water was quickly drained away. All of our troops were combat ready again, of the 180.000 soldiers almost 172.000 had survived proving that we had fought a marvelous battle, Artillery units were reassigned closer to the edges to commence the bombardment of the next city. "General, tell me, why do you hate organics so much?" A Tikhio officer asked Xargh. "Organics are but a mistake, a mutation, they do not deserve the right to live." Xargh replied. "But without organics there would also be no synthetics. Does this affect your opinion towards them?" "No, most of the synthetics rebel, we had no desire to rebel as we were made by synthetics, we were simply perfected. We do not deserve to live but were given that right by our creators. We are no mistake, we are a solution." Xargh answered. During the remainder of the night ships were flying through the atmosphere trying to pull the dust away and allowing sunlight to reach the surface. Occasionaly a ship halted it's duty to bomb a targeted location designated by the Tikhio infantry. The speed, agility and tactics of the Tikhio allowed them to sweep across the surface with ease eradicating all Ad Mortem Cell forces with ease. Within a month they had liberated the northern continent, parts of the island groups and had begun their attack on the southern continent. The battle seemed to easy as they still had 148.000 troops left to fight. Xargh became suspicious as if the AMC wanted them to win. Xargh was riding shotgun in an amphibious vehicle that was driving along the coasts of the southern continent, warships were flying overhead firing their guns at the infected cities. He looked at the horizon towards the south and could see nothing but explosions in a dark theatre. He wondered for how many years of history that is being destroyed now by the fire of their ships but dropped the subject in his mind as it was about the organics. "We should be nearing the former country Muzgal shortly, but we're going to have to go around it as the Ad Mortem Cell is putting up heavy resistance there. They're coming from a Dimensioanl Rift located in a crater, according to Admiral Rasz that's their Ground Zero, the point where they launched their attack." The driver said attempting to brighten Xargh's mood as he thinks the conflict is progressing too slowly. "Hmm, good. Time is but sand slipping through our fingers, and at this moment it feels as if I'm carrying tons of it. This conflict could've been ended by now." Xargh mumbled to one of his troops. By the order of Xargh they followed the coastline along Muzgal to arrive at their destination much faster. Even here ships were bombarding everything within range, blast after blast emanated from the cannons and destroyed yet another part of the cities covering the surface. "Feels like the old times, border patrol anyone?" The gunner said after shooting down a Gargoyle. "Sir, aren't we playing with fire a bit by driving through this hotzone? The enemy is pretty close and could attack us at any given time." A worried soldier asked. "We don't burn as good as organics. But more seriously now, we've got troops nearby so if we would be attacked we can call in support to fight th-" Xargh couldn't completer his sentence as the vehicle had to evade a Dryngall Worm surfacing in front of them and toppled. Xargh made a bad fall and lost his gun, his troops were killed one by one by the Dryngall Worm and a recently arrived Pteryll. "Damned, this is General Xargh. I've been ambushed at the coastlines of Muzgal and need immediate evac. My troops are being butchered and won't stand a chance without decent equipment. Did anyone receive?" Xargh yelled through his comms as he ran towards his gun. The Dryngall Worm left as it pulled the vehicle down with the last surviving Tikhio who fired at the beast trying to kill it. The Pteryll pulled apart one of the Tikhio's who had died already with it's claws. Xargh retrieved his gun and crawled away not trying to draw the attention of the Pteryll. When he almost crawled over a dune he accidently kicked a stone making some noice that drew the attention of the Pteryll, it turned it's head only to see that Xargh had already his himself behind the dune. When Xargh thought it was safe to look again he saw the Pteryll had left, he immediatly stood up again and ran like hell watching the sky for the coming threat. A shriek warned him for the Pteryll's attack, he opened fire and evaded the claws at the last moment. He would've smiled if he had lips when he saw he wounded the beast. Sanding falling from the dunes did not predict anything good when that Dryngall Worm was still nearby and he ran away again. A Fighter-Wing accompanied by a dropship was closing in to pick Xargh up but his mind was set on the Dryngall which was digging it's way around him. The Fighters opened fire on the wounded Pteryll who tried to fly away as soon as it saw enemy forces arriving and the dropship began to lower to pick up Xargh. "Not yet, there's a Dryn-!" Xargh tried to yell before the Dryngall Worm reemerged again throwing it's scythe-like claws around the dropship and pulling it down. A Fighter could respond and fired at the Worm wounding it badly causing it do release the dropship in a damaged state. Luckily it was still able to fly around and picked up Xargh to leave for the western battlefields. Category:Fiction Category:Gyxor Category:Astin Category:Yhang Category:Tikhio